Project Mayhem
by ObliviousGirls
Summary: Two new girls at Degrassi, ready to cause mayhem. )
1. Chapter One

**Disclamer: Bianca and I do not own degrassi. Although we wish we owned some of the people FROM Degrassi ;)*   
  
Note: This fic was written by 2 people. We know that this is pretty much like every other Degrassi fic out there right now but humor us ok? We just did this for our own amusement. =)  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mom do we Have to go?" Asked Lauren impatiently while her mother was looking at the clock, staring blankly. "Yes you do, you know what happened at your old school. It must have scared you and Bianca to pieces, that's why we moved you two. And look, we even got houses next to eachother. She waved at the house next door, in which Bianca's mom waved back excitedly. "She's probably telling Bianca the same as i'm telling you young lady"Lauren's mom continued. "Big deal,"thought Lauren, "Bianca won't listen, she'll pretend like me". After Lauren's mother had given her the third degree about school and being in the 9th grade this year, Lauren Went upstairs into her room and called Bianca from her room. "Hello?" Bianca sounded very bored. "Hey, it's Laur. Did your mom just blab on for a half hour about that school shooting at our old school?" she asked. "Yeah, and the back to school Speech as usual on top of that" Bianca groaned. "I know how you feel. I'll get that "How was you first day of school routine" tomarrow. I can't believe we go back tomarrow anyways. Summer went by fast!" Lauren exclaimed. "Tell me about it, listen, i wonder if there are any hot guys at this new school!"Bianca asked quietly so her mom wouldn't overhear. "I sure hope so, anyways, i gotta go, mom says i have to be refreshed for tomarrow. And i gotta pick a new outfit too". "Ok, Laur, how about we walk to school tomarrow, it's only down the street"Bianca said. "Sounds good to me, Bye Bi!"Lauren exclaimed, then hung up, almost excited about the new day ahead.   
  
***   
  
"Lauren! Time to get up!"Lauren's mother called to her from downstairs. "I'm up already mom!" Lauren Shouted back. She'd been up for about a half hour already trying to descide on what to wear. She finally agreed on a Blue Paul Frank Tanktop and a pair of jean capis. She quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail, then made a messybun. Putting on a little lipgloss and some eyeliner, she grabbed her backpack and had a waffle and raced nextdoor to Bianca's house and knocked on the door. Bianca herself answered all ready to go in a light purple tanktop with darkblue jeans on. "Nice outfit"Lauren commented. "You too" Bianca replyed. Bianca's mom called out "Have a good day at school girls!". They moaned and went back to Lauren's House to say goodbye to her mom. Once that was over, they both started walking to school. When they arrived, there were a lot of kids. They walked around and found a bench to sit down on. Just as they started talking, the bell rang. Lauren and Bianca got up and headed to their, homeroom. Sitting down in seats next to eachother, they talked among themselves until two girls came up to them. "Hi, i'm Emma" a girl with blonde hair said. "And i'm Manny"the other with black hair said. "They seem nice"Lauren thought. Emma and Manny, were explaining about Degrassi when their teacher came in. "That's my stepdad, Mr.Simpson, he's nice" Said Emma Smiling. And without further adeu, they took their seats behind Lauren and Bianca. "Welcome to Grade Nine, young students"Mr.S said with a smile. "We have two new students amoung us. Their names are Bianca and Lauren. " Anyways, this year we'll be studying...." but he stopped for a sudden reason. In walked a boy. "A C-U-T-E boy." Lauren thought. "Ahh Mr. Cameron, thanks for volunteering". Mr Simpson said with a devious smile. "For what?" the cute boy asked. "For offering to show these two ladies around Degrassi after school. Ahh But don't look so confused, you'll get another helper." He scanned the room. "Ahh yes, Mr. Yorke will be willing to help you. No more elastic flinging for you. You may as well call yourself "Tour guide Yorke" After this".   
  
***   
  
Lauren turned around to look at the other guy and found to her surprise, that this guy was a complete HOTTIE!. She sighed not knowing how good she and Bianca got it. While Mr. Simpson was drawing out the expectations, she got a note passed to her from Bianca "Wow, Cute guys, aren't we lucky!" Lauren Nodded to Bianca and started copying down the expectations. At the End of the day, Mr.Simpson called Bianca,Lauren and the two guys over to see him at his desk. "These are for you." He handed out for passes to Degrassi permitting student tours. "You guys got two days to do this,i'll be in the staff room for the next two days. Put the passes on me desk when you're finished. Now go get started"he said with a finish.   
  
***** 


	2. Chapter Two

When she got home Bianca immediately went upstairs into her room and called Lauren. They were DEFINITELY going to discuss about the two new and extremely sexy tour guides they were assigned.   
  
"Hey Lau? Do you see how FINE our guides are?! What were their names again?"  
  
"Sean and J.T." said Lauren.  
  
"Oh yeah! Now I remember, Sean was the really hot one in jeans." Bianca said dreamily.  
  
"No no, the REAL hot one was J.T. Did you see his face? He is such a hottie." said Lauren defending J.T.  
  
"Yeah he was pretty cute but I think I fallen in love with Sean..." she said with a sigh. "Wow I sound like such a nerd. Who knew I, Bianca, would fall in love with someone at first sight?!"  
  
Lauren sighed. "You're not the only one."  
  
They both giggled uncontrollably.  
  
The sun was shining on Lauren and Bianca's second day at Degrassi. They both walked up the steps to meet J.T and Sean early in the morning like they previously arranged the day before. Lauren spotted J.T. with a red backwards hat and a short sleeved blue shirt and shorts. 'I just hope he's funny to go with that face.' she thought to herself. Bianca saw Sean and her knees immediately began to go weak. 'I think guys are cute, but never has a guy whom I haven't gotten to know yet made me so nervous' she thought to herself tensing up. They both walked up the Degrassi steps exchanged a few hellos and entered the building.   
  
"Well well well ladies, let me be the first to formally welcome you to Degrassi." said J.T moving in closer on Lauren. Lauren giggled and Sean hit him in the ribs hard.  
  
"Don't listen to him." said Sean. They walked down the hallways and reached the Media Immersion Lab. "You guys have seen this room, 18 new computers given to us 2 years ago by NAK." said Sean informatively.  
  
"Wow, you think they would have donated 2 more to make it an even 20." Bianca said catching Sean's eye. They all laughed.   
  
They continued touring the school showing them the English classrooms, the Math classrooms and even the lunchlady, Sheila. Lunchtime rolled around and the four of them sat with Manny, Emma, and Toby.  
  
"So enough of this school stuff what about you Sean?" said Bianca talking directly to Sean.  
  
He looked a bit taken aback but responded. "What about me?" he said blushing.  
  
"What are you like? What are your intrests?"  
  
"Err.. well I'm a bit shy, not really open to a lot of people."   
  
'Not when I'm through with you' Bianca thought in her head.  
  
".. and I'm really into school sports."  
  
"Ahh so you're the jock type?" Bianca said.  
  
"Nah not really, my social worker said it's good for me." he said eating a fry.  
  
Next to them J.T. was telling Lauren a joke to spark up conversation.  
  
"Why can't Britney dial 911?"  
  
"I dunno why?" Lauren said interestingly.  
  
"Because she can't find the 11 on the phone!" J.T. said grinning.  
  
Lauren cracked up. "J.T. You're hilarious! You ever think of becoming a comedian?"  
  
"Actually that's my dream job. I hope to one day"  
  
"You'll definitely make it J.T." Lauren said to him smiling.   
  
After school Bianca and Lauren recapped their day of getting to know the men on their dreams.   
  
"Sean is SO shy! Very mysterious too. He said that he dosen't really open up to people but I couldn't help thinking that he will be opening up to me very soon." Bianca gave a smirk into the air.   
  
"Well J.T. is basically the complete opposite. He is not shy at ALL. The kid is hysterical!"  
  
"I know! All i heard was you laughing next to me." Bianca said nudging Lauren.  
  
"Well he WAS genuily funny." said Lauren.  
  
"And I believe you too, I couldn't help but overhear that good Britney joke." They both laughed.   
  
When the finally reached their houses Bianca called from her fence.  
  
"Hey Lau! I'm SO glad we transfered to Degrassi now." she said with a big grin.  
  
"So am I Bi! So am I." 


	3. Chapter3

It was last period and Lauren was as bored as heck. She was SOO GLAD her mom transfered her to Degrassi. Hot guys, Cool Friends, what more could a girl want? 'Nothing' Lauren thought devilishly. Just then a note was passed to her on the floor. Dropping her pencil, she picked up the note in her hand and read it under her computer text book. In messy writing, someone had written 'Go behind school after school. Do not bring anyone or be seen'. 'Hmmmm that's odd' Lauren thought.   
  
***  
  
Bianca sighed. Sean was just TOO HOT. She wondered if he liked her back. 'I sure hope so, i mean, he is just to hot to pass up, and besides, WHO could stop me? I don't think anyone else likes Sean.'she wondered. As Bianca carryed on with her thoughts, the Bell rang. "All Right students", Mr.Simpson said. "No Homework for you guys, you deserve it". Everyone cheered and thanked Mr. Simpson on their way out. Lauren picked up her books and went to her locker, which of course was beside Bianca's. "Hey Bi, um i gotta do something after school. Meet ya by that big tree in about 5 mins ok?"Lauren said hoping Bianca would understand and not ask what she was doing. "Sure! I've gotta snag Sean on the way out, so i'll meet ya there in five!"Bianca said rushing to catch her hottie. Lauren gathered up her things and walked out of the school, seeing Bianca rush over to Sean made her feel excited for her friend.  
  
***  
  
As Lauren crept behind the school she searched for that secret person. 'Ah hah!' She thought seeing a shadow. But this shadow had a funny thing on its head. 'A Hat! It must be JT!' said Lauren grinning. Playing along she ducked behind a garbage can and waited until JT came this way. When he walked by she shouted "BOO!" And she saw him jump. "Hey you scared me Lauren"he said grinning. "So what'd you want me to come here for?"Lauren Asked smiling. 'Oh he is SoOo cute' she thought. "Er... well, um do...you wanna...um go out later tonight to get an icecream?"he asked blushing. 'my god JT you NEVER blush!' Jt thought scolding himself. This was the moment Lauren had been waiting for. "Sure!"she replyed and got all giggly. "Um, i'll drop by later i guess, but for now See ya!"And he flashed his famous JT grin and was off.  
  
***  
  
After JT had left, Lauren squealed with delight! 'It was soooo perfect, her mom was out tonight and wouldn't know a thing! Oh i gotta tell Bianca!'Lauren thought and rushed off to tell her friend. When She got there, Bianca was waiting on the bench by the tree looking like she was in love. "Hey Bi, how was snagging Sean?"Lauren asked. "OH-MI-GOSH he is the most HOTTEST guy and the most sweetest too."She said smiling. "Oh i wouldn't be sooo sure 'bout that Bi. JT outran him today."Lauren said giggling. "What on earth do you mean Laur?"Bianca Asked Slyly. "Well, he um...he Asked me to icecream tonight!"Lauren whispered to Bianca, Blushing a bright pink. "OH MY GOSH HE DIDN'T!"Bianca Said looking amused. "Oh He did and of course I accepted." Lauren replied as they started walking home. "That's Awesome Laur, i hope it goes well, after all he IS your dream guy"she replied back. They continued to walk home and said goodbye when they got to their houses. Bianca promised she'd come over to help choose the perfect outift, and with that, Lauren walked inside. 


End file.
